pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nathaly Root/Użytkownik:Nathaly Root/PKA Chapter 1.Start of something new in the old Viridian
Umieszczam tu tylko pierwszy rozdział opowiadania. Całego bloga nie będę na razie kopiować, bo i po co :) Zainteresowanych zapraszam na adres podany na mojej stronie postaci. Miłego czytania ^^ ~*~ Nad Viridian Forest słońce wzeszło całkiem niedawno. Było kilka, może kilkanaście minut po siódmej. Dzień zapowiadał się przepięknie: po niebie leniwie sunęły niewielkie chmurki a delikatny wiatr szumiał, poruszając liście leśnych drzew. Na skraju lasu stał nieduży dom, prawie cały zbudowany z drewna, którego okna i tylne wejście skierowane były na niewielką polanę, otoczoną krzewami. Dalej był już tylko las… Główne wejście natomiast, znajdowało się po przeciwnej stronie i otwierało się na świat w kierunku Viridian City. Dom ten należał do gajowego Edwarda, który zajmował się Viridian Forest. Jego żona, Olivia, właśnie wchodziła po schodach do pokoju na poddaszu. Kobieta podeszła do jedynych znajdujących się tam drzwi i zapukała, najpierw cicho, potem coraz głośniej. -Nathaly – zawołała w końcu, nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi – czas wstawać, przecież sama wczoraj mówiłaś, że chcesz być pierwsza u Profesora Oak’a. Nadal jednak nikt nie odpowiadał. Olivia powoli otworzyła drzwi i cicho weszła do pokoju. -Nathaly?- powiedziała trochę zdziwiona, spoglądając na puste łóżko, w którym, jak można się było domyślać, już od dawna nikt nie leżał. -No tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać. – powiedziała i podeszła do dużego okna. Kiedy je otworzyła i wyjrzała na zewnątrz, zobaczyła dziewczynę, która stała na polanie wraz z dwoma Pokemonami. Venusaur i Wartortle walczyły ze sobą, a dziewczyna wykrzykiwała im polecenia radosnym głosem. Kobieta oparła się o parapet i przez chwilę patrzyła na to wszystko. Do jej uszu dobiegały radosne okrzyki dziewczyny: „Teraz, Venusaur, użyj Ostrego Liścia!” albo „Wartortle, unik!”. W końcu podniosła się, wychyliła trochę bardziej przez okno i zawołała: -Nathaly, wystarczy już tego treningu. Nie chcesz się chyba spóźnić? Dziewczyna na polanie odwróciła głowę w kierunku domu i odkrzyknęła: -Już idę, mamo! – potem powiedziała do Pokemonów – No dobrze, obaj byliście świetni, ale muszę już iść. – po czym wbiegła do domu tylnym wejściem. Kiedy była już w kuchni, jej matka właśnie schodziła na dół. Olivia spojrzała na swoją córkę i powiedziała: -Pamiętaj, tata już dawno rozmawiał z Profesorem Oak’iem i prosił go, żeby nie dawał ci Charmandera. -Ale mamo… – przerwała jej Nathaly. -Żadnego ale – odpowiedziała kobieta, kładąc na stole przed dziewczyną talerz płatków z mlekiem – Pokemony ogniste nie nadają się do życia w lesie, tylko kłopoty z tego wynikają. -Jasne – oburzyła się Nathaly – one tylko chodzą między drzewami i szukają, co mogłyby podpalić, żeby spowodować pożar. Matka popatrzyła na nią marszcząc brwi. -Przykro mi, ale oboje z ojcem jesteśmy tego samego zdania. Pozwoliliśmy ci pójść po startera tylko pod takim warunkiem, że będzie to Bulbasaur albo Squirtle. Nie ma mowy, żebyś przyprowadziła tu Charmandera. -Mamo – powiedziała dziewczyna ze smutkiem w głosie – przecież ja zaczynam podróż. Nie będzie mnie tutaj, a tym bardziej mojego Pokemona. Tłumaczyłam to wam już setki razy. Matka westchnęła głęboko, a Nathaly dodała: -Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie pozwalacie mi samej wybrać. Nie dość, że przez ten wasz głupi zwyczaj, siedzę tu niepotrzebnie już ponad pięć lat, to jeszcze… -Licz się ze słowami – powiedziała Olivia podniesionym głosem – nikt nie będzie w tym domu nazywać rodzinnej tradycji głupim zwyczajem. -Jaki sens ma ta tradycja? Dlaczego nie mogłam po prostu zrobić tak jak wszyscy i wybrać pierwszego Pokemona kiedy miałam dziesięć lat? W tej właśnie chwili, kiedy kończyła wypowiadać zdanie, do kuchni wszedł wysoki mężczyzna. -Co to za kłótnie od samego rana? – zapytał silnym głosem. -Ja już nie mam siły, ty jej to jakoś wyjaśnij… – powiedziała Olivia, patrząc na męża. Edward zdążył tylko nabrać powietrza i otworzyć usta, zanim łyżka, którą trzymała Nathaly wpadła do talerza z płatkami, rozchlapując przy tym mleko po całym stole. Dziewczyna wstała i skierowała się do drzwi. -Lepiej już pójdę – mruknęła – zanim znowu usłyszę to samo co zawsze. Ojciec tylko popatrzył jak znika w drzwiach i bezradnie podniósł ręce. Matka zrezygnowana usiadła przy stole i zaczęła wycierać z niego rozlane mleko. Tymczasem dziewczyna była już na drodze do laboratorium Profesora Oak’a. -I tak wezmę Charmandera, i tak wezmę Charmandera – powtarzała co chwilę sama do siebie. Wiatr był teraz silniejszy niż wcześniej i szarpał kosmyki jej kasztanowych włosów. Droga nie trwała długo. Nathaly znała ją dobrze, gdyż często odwiedzała Profesora i odbierała z jego laboratorium różne rzeczy dla ojca, albo po prostu przychodziła zobaczyć się ze swoim przyjacielem Tracey’m, który tam pracował. Nie minęło pół godziny, a już w oddali widać było Pallet Town. Dziewczyna przyspieszyła kroku i sama nawet nie spostrzegła, kiedy znalazła się przed bramą domu Profesora Oak’a. Wzięła głęboki wdech i weszła do środka bez pukania. W salonie spotkała Tracey’ego, który właśnie sprzątał po śniadaniu i na jej widok omal nie upuścił kilku talerzy, które właśnie trzymał. -Cześć Nathaly – Powiedział wesoło – Wystraszyłaś mnie. -Sam mówiłeś, żebym wchodziła bez pukania, no to proszę – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Tracey również uśmiechnął się i kończył sprzątanie. -Oboje z Profesorem czekaliśmy na ciebie już od godziny. -Wiem, wiem – odpowiedziała Nathaly i chwyciła szklanki po herbacie, po czym ruszyła za przyjacielem do kuchni – miałam być wcześniej, ale… – urwała, odkładając naczynia do zlewu. -Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli – powiedział chłopak – Znów poszło o Charmandera? – zapytał, a dziewczyna spuściła głowę. -Nie przejmuj się tak. Chodź, Profesor czeka u siebie. – Powiedział i ruszył w kierunku laboratorium. Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Nathaly do środka. -O, jesteś nareszcie – powiedział Oak, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny – Dziś wielki dzień, co? -Dzień dobry, Profesorze – odpowiedziała, jakby trochę zdenerwowana. -No więc – zaczął Profesor – jako nowy trener masz prawo wybrać pierwszego Pokemona. Przysługuje ci też twój własny Pokedex i pięć pustych Pokeballi, bla bla… Odpuśćmy sobie tę całą gadkę – zawołał Oak wesołym głosem. – Nie wiem, czy jest ktoś, kto spędził w tym laboratorium więcej czasu niż ty. Nie licząc mnie i Tracey’ego oczywiście. Chłopak, który od początku przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie, stojąc przy drzwiach, parsknął śmiechem. Nathaly też uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ale cały czas była jakby spięta. -W porządku, nie będę cię dużej denerwował – powiedział Profesor i uniósł dwa Pokeballe. – Oto one. Najpierw błysnęło białe światło, a potem na podłodze ukazały się Squirtle i Bulbasaur. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nie, potem na Tracey’ego, który też wydawał się zdziwiony, w końcu na Profesora Oak’a i zapytała. -A gdzie… Charmander? -No tak, więc… – zaczął mężczyzna – niestety nie byłaś tu pierwsza i…Trener, który zjawił się tu przed tobą też wybrał Charmandera. A ponieważ przyszedł prędzej, to… -Rozumiem – powiedziała Nathaly, spuszczając głowę – nie mógł mu Pan odmówić. -Właśnie… Ale wciąż jeszcze możesz wybrać któregoś z tych… Profesor wskazał ręką na dwa Pokemony i w tej samej chwili zza drzwi dobiegł jakiś hałas. Cała trójka zwróciła głowy w tamtym kierunku. Drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się, a do środka wpadła z hałasem dwójka rudowłosych, piegowatych dziesięciolatków. -Profesorze, my po Pokemona – niemal wykrzyczał chłopczyk, a jego siostra wskazała palcem na Bulbasaura. -Ja biorę tego! Pokemon przekrzywił głowę ze zdziwieniem, a chłopak parsknął. -Phi, jak chcesz, ja i tak wolę Squirtle. Profesor patrzył na to wszystko z półotwartymi ustami, a potem chwycił oba Pokeballe i podniósł je wysoko w górę, poza zasięg rozkrzyczanego rodzeństwa. -Hola hola, nie tak szybko – powiedział spokojnie – Ktoś był tutaj pierwszy. Nathaly? – zapytał i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Ona jednak tylko pokiwała smutno głową i cicho odparła: -W porządku, niech biorą. Uradowane dzieciaki, nie czekając na dalszą zachętę, złapały Pokeballe i Pokedexy. Bulbasaur i Squirtle w ułamku sekundy zniknęły, tak samo jak świeżo upieczeni trenerzy. -Przykro mi… – powiedział Profesor, kiedy Tracey zamknął za nimi drzwi. -Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała Nathaly. Widać było jednak, że się stało. I to bardzo się stało. Przygnębiona ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę ogrodu. Tracey popatrzył na Oak’a, a kiedy ten ze smutną miną pokręcił głową, ruszył za dziewczyną. Przyszedł na miejsce i przystanął. Jego przyjaciółka siedziała na trawie nad stawem ze spuszczoną głową. Podszedł do niej powoli i usiadł obok. -Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, to możesz zabrać ze sobą mojego Scythera – zaczął – na pewno się ucieszy, przecież świetnie się dogadujecie. -Dzięki Tracey, naprawdę, ale nie trzeba – powiedziała, patrząc na niego i uśmiechając się smutno – Widocznie tak miało być. Zresztą… sama zadecydowałam. A tego przecież chciałam, prawda? -Tak, ale to miała być inna decyzja – mówił dalej chłopak. -Taka czy inna, nieważne. Ważne, że moja – powiedziała Nathaly, podnosząc się. – To w takim razie, ja już się będę zbierać. O, witaj Marill… – dodała patrząc na małego, niebieskiego Pokemona, który wyraźnie czymś przejęty, podbiegł prosto do Tracey’ego i pociągnął go za koszulkę jedną łapką, a druga wskazywał kierunek. -Marill, me… me – piszczał nerwowo. Chłopak natychmiast wstał i zapytał o co mu chodzi. Marill nie odpowiedział nic, tylko ruszył pędem wgłąb ogrodu. -Lepiej za nim chodźmy i sprawdźmy co to – zaproponował i oboje pobiegli za Pokemonem. Ogród Profesora Oak’a, był na prawdę ogromny, więc zanim dobiegli do celu, minęła dłuższa chwila. Jednak, kiedy w końcu udało im się dogonić Marilla, zobaczyli, że siedzi on schowany za dużym krzewem i ruchem łapek zachęca ich, żeby wyjrzeli ostrożnie, co się dzieje za zaroślami. Tracey i Nathaly spojrzeli na siebie i przykucnęli obok niebieskiego stworka. Zanim zdążyli zrobić to, o co ich prosił, do ich uszu dobiegły dwa głosy: jeden kobiecy, drugi męski. -Co tam się dzieje? -zapytała dziewczyna, ale nie spodziewała się, że jej przyjaciel zna odpowiedź, więc powoli rozchyliła liście i spojrzała przez powstały w ten sposób otwór. Chłopak zrobił to samo, a kiedy zobaczył do kogo należą owe dwa głosy, cofnął się gwałtownie. Nathaly patrzyła dalej. Przez szparę między liśćmi widziała kobietę z długimi blond włosami o złotym odcieniu i jej towarzysza, którego fryzura przybierała zielonkawy kolor. Oboje ubrani byli w czarne, gumowe kombinezony z czerwoną literą R. -Co to za ludzie? – zdziwiła się. -To Team Rocket – odpowiedział Tracey, który teraz znów obserwował nieproszonych gości. -Kto? Chłopak odwrócił twarz w kierunku Nathaly, która przerwała na chwilę obserwację. -Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci kiedyś o mojej podróży? – zaczął mówić cichym głosem, żeby nie zwrócić przez przypadek uwagi obcych – kiedy wędrowałem z moimi przyjaciółmi po archipelagu Wysp Pomarańczowych, ścigali nas członkowie tej organizacji, żeby ukraść nasze Pokemony. -To ci sami?… – zapytała dziewczyna równie cicho. Ale chłopak potrząsnął przecząco głową. -Tamci to nieudacznicy i zazwyczaj łatwo udawało nam się dać im nauczkę. Ale ci… – mówił dalej – Ci mogą być niebezpieczni. Jeszcze przez chwilę siedzieli tak i obserwowali w milczeniu, kiedy nagle Marill zapiszczał. W tej właśnie chwili, oboje zrozumieli dlaczego. Niedaleko Rocket’ów leżał mały, żółty, zmaltretowany Pokemon i widać było, że ciężko oddycha. -Przecież to… – zaczął Tracey, ale nie dokończył, bo rozległ się głos kobiety w czarnym kombinezonie. -Naprawdę nie wiem, po co Giovanniemu Pikachu – mówiła z pogardą – Przecież to taki słaby, mały i nic niewarty Pokemon. -Daj spokój, Cassidy – odpowiedział jej towarzysz – Szef powiedział, że chce tego Pokemona, więc go dostanie. Potem wskazał palcem na leżącego Pikachu. -Raticate, wykończ go! Pokemon-mysz posłusznie skoczył we wskazanym kierunku. Nie zaatakował jednak, bo w tym samym momencie, spomiędzy liści wyłoniła się Nathaly. Tuż za nią wybiegł Tracey, który nie zdążył jej powstrzymać, przed zdradzeniem swojej obecności. -Zostawcie go! – krzyknęła, patrząc ze złością na nieznajomych i stając pomiędzy Pikachu a Raticate. -A to co? – powiedziała Cassidy ze złośliwym uśmiechem – Butch, naucz tych smarkaczy, żeby na przyszłość nie wtykali nosa w nasze sprawy. -Nie martw się, zapamiętają na pewno – rzucił mężczyzna, spoglądając na Nathaly, która właśnie brała zmęczonego Pikachu na ręce. Pokemon na sekundę otworzył oczy i jego przestraszony wzrok natrafił na oczy dziewczyny. -Raticate, Hiper Kieł! – rozległ się krzyk Butcha, a Nathaly spostrzegła, że jego Pokemon pędzi prosto na nią. Skuliła się więc, osłaniając Pikachu. Na szczęście w tej samej chwili usłyszała głos Tracey’ego: -Marill, Wodna Broń! Niebieski stworek nabrał powietrza do pyszczka i natychmiast wypuścił z niego potężny strumień wody, który trafił prosto w Raticate, powalając go na ziemię. -Co?! – krzyknął Rocket – Jak śmiesz! Szybko, Akcja! – wydał kolejne polecenie i nikt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy i jak to się stało, że Marill potoczył się spory kawałek w tył, uderzony atakiem przeciwnika. Szybko jednak wstał i użył Żelaznego Ogona, zgodnie z poleceniem Tracey’ego. Ale Raticate był szybszy. Najpierw wykorzystał Szybki Atak, żeby uniknąć ciosu, a potem znów zaatakował Hiper Kłem. To było już za wiele dla Marilla, który nie miał siły się podnieść. Tracey natychmiast podbiegł do niego. -No, to go nauczy – wycedziła z gniewem Cassidy – a teraz zabieramy to małe, żółte ze sobą. Ruszyła szybkim i dynamicznym krokiem w stronę Nathaly, która ciągle kurczowo trzymała Pikachu w ramionach. -Nie!!! – krzyknęła, kiedy nagle Pokemon ocknął się i zaczął panicznie kręcić łebkiem, rozglądając się dookoła. Wtedy dziewczyna poczuła, że coś ją oślepiło. Od Pokemona, którego trzymała, biło jasne światło. -Tracey, co się dzieje? – krzyknęła. -Chyba… ewoluuje – odpowiedział chłopak. Po chwili blask zniknął, a w objęciach Nathaly nie było już Pikachu, tylko sporo większy, pomarańczowy stworek. -To… – zaczął Tracey. -…Raichu! – dokończyła za niego kobieta w czarnym kostiumie – Tym lepiej dla nas, ten jest już dużo silniejszy. Giovanni będzie zadowolony. -Nic z tego, nigdzie go stąd nie zabierzecie! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. W tym samym momencie Pokemon uwolnił się z jej uścisku i skoczył do przodu, po czym stał chwilę, zaciskając zęby i ze złością wpatrując się w Rocket’ów. -Jeszcze nie masz dość? – zawołał Butch prześmiewczym tonem – Raticate, Hiper Kieł! Kiedy jego Pokemon ruszył do ataku, znów coś błysnęło, tym razem żółtym światłem. Nathaly, osłaniając dłonią oczy, spojrzała co się dzieje. Zobaczyła, że to Raichu zaatakował Piorunem, a Raticate nie miał nawet szans tego uniknąć. Już wkrótce leżał, zupełnie sparaliżowany i niezdolny do walki, a Piorun przemieścił się w stronę jego trenerów. Jednak ci zaśmiali się tylko. -Hahahaa! Biedny, głupi stworek – mówiła kobieta z pogardą – Nikt ci nie powiedział, że guma nie przewodzi prądu – znów buchnęła śmiechem. -O nie… – powiedziała Nathaly, spoglądając na czarne, gumowe kombinezony złodziei. Raichu jednak nie dał się zbić z tropu i ruszył, jak tylko potrafił najszybciej, prosto na członków Team Rocket. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko, wybił się z całej siły w górę i skoczył wysoko, rzucając cień na zaskoczone twarze Cassidy i Butcha. Potem zwinął się wkulę i wykonał trzy szybkie obroty, a jego długi ogon zaczął błyszczeć. Wreszcie z całym impetem uderzył w złodziejkę Żelaznym Ogonem. Kobieta wpadła prosto na swojego partnera, powalając go na ziemię. -Raticate, zrób coś! – krzyknął mężczyzna, próbując się podnieść, jednak jego Pokemon ciągle leżał nieprzytomny. – Arr… powrót! – warknął wreszcie i skierował na niego Pokeball. -Wynosimy się stąd, nie umawialiśmy się z Giovannim na takie warunki pracy! – wrzasnęła Cassidy, z trudem zbierając się po ciosie pomarańczowego stworka. Potem oboje przedostali się przez drewniane ogrodzenie i odbiegli, pozostawiając tylko chmurę kurzu i dobiegające z oddali słowa: „Jeszcze się policzymy!”. -Tak! – wykrzyknął Tracey i podbiegł bliżej Nathaly. Ta jednak wciąż stała nieruchomo i wpatrywała się w stojącego do niej bokiem Raichu. Nagle Pokemon pochylił się i ciężko dysząc, upadł na ziemię a po jego żółtych policzkach przebiegły niebieskie iskry. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i podniosła go z trudem. -Musi być wykończony – powiedziała. -Nic dziwnego, już przed ewolucją nie było najlepiej. A potem jeszcze ta walka… – odparł Tracey – Szybko, zabierzmy go do Profesora Oak’a – i pomagając przyjaciółce nieść Pokemona, ruszył w stronę laboratorium. Kiedy Profesor udzielił Raichu pierwszej pomocy, chłopak i dziewczyna opowiedzieli mu całe zajście. -Hmm, ale skąd się tu wziął Pikachu? – dziwił się Tracey – Przecież żaden z trenerów nie zostawił go tu… -Jej – przerwał mu Oak. -Słucham? -Jej, to zdecydowanie samica. Nie mam pojęcia, jak tu trafiła, ale myślę, że to dziki Pokemon. Popatrzył na Raichu, która czuła się już znacznie lepiej i bez przerwy z uśmiechem wpatrywała się w Nathaly. Ona zresztą robiła to samo. - I myślę jeszcze – dodał Profesor – że mimo wszystko miała szczęście, że się tu znalazła. Oboje miałyście. Mówiąc to, z uśmiechem podał dziewczynie Pokeball. Wzięła go powoli i wyciągnęła w stronę Raichu. Ta, bez namysłu, dotknęła go i weszła do środka. Nathaly została w domu Profesora Oak’a do wieczora, pomagając w badaniach i opiece nad Pokemonami. Kiedy wreszcie postanowiła wrócić do siebie, słońce już zachodziło. Pożegnała się i wyszła a Tracey postanowił ją kawałek odprowadzić. -Tylko zadzwoń czasem – powiedział, kiedy przyszła pora się rozstać. -Obiecuję. A teraz lecę, bo trzeba się jeszcze spakować przed podróżą -uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna i pomachała mu ręką, odwracając się. Chwilę potem szła już drogą ku Viridian City, a obok kroczyła szczęśliwa Raichu. -Wiesz, mamy ze sobą trochę wspólnego – stwierdziła Nathaly, spoglądając na nią. – Obie dzisiaj zaczynamy nowy etap w życiu. Ja jako trener, a ty, jako Raichu. Pokemon słuchał jej uważnie. -I wiesz co? Strasznie się cieszę, że się poznałyśmy. Zobaczysz, czeka nas wiele wspaniałych przygód. Obie spojrzały w stronę zachodzącego słońca, po czym pobiegły, żeby znaleźć się w domu przed zmrokiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach